totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyścig z czasem
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 8 Chris przechadza się po wyspie i nerwowo spogląda w stronę wody. Chris: Heeeej, ziomy! Pora na kolejny odcinek naszego programu! Co się dzisiaj wydarzy? Ostatnio mieliśmy tu małe problemy z łowcami głów no i z.... Bteh. Ostatecznie zwyciężyła drużyna Owadożerców... Czyli tak jak zawsze. Czy to ich nie nudzi? Natomiast drużyna Tubylców pożegnała Alfie, która i tak była frajerką i dobrze, że już odpadła. Alfie: EJ! Chris: Hmm, wydawało mi się, że ją słyszałem. No nic... Oglądajcie.... Za Chris'em pojawiła się Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Już czas, misiaczku. <3 Chris: '''Co? A! Tak! '''Kunegunda: Pora na nasz miesiąc miodowy. <3 Chris: Chwila? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Kunegunda: Ślub już jutro. <3 Chris: Odejdź! Stażyści zabrali Kunegundę, która nuciła "Boyfriend". <3. Chris: Nigdy więcej takich idiotek w programie. A wy, oglądajcie dzisiejszy odcinek... Przygody.. TotalNEJ... PORAŻKI! Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Ranek, godzina 6.20 '''Chris: Obozowicze! Albo może wyspiarze, rozbitkowie? Za 10 minut chcę was widzieć na placu! Szybko, nie mamy na co czekać! U drużyny Owadożerców 150px Drużyna Owadożerców właśnie kończyła śniadanie przygotowane przez Lucy. Cóż, nie było ono za dobre, a Misty zwymiotowała na widok jajecznicy ze ślimakami. Misty: Ku***! Po****** Cię?! Ja tego nie będę ku*** wpierdalać! Lucy: Wystarczyło poprosić o coś innego. JoJo: Ojej, Bteh wróciła? ^^ Misty: Ehh.. Sory. Nienawidzę ślimaków. Denis: Cóż, ja też nie pochwalam jedzenia ich. Ale musimy to zrobić, bo na głodniaka nic nie zdziałamy. Zaczął zjadać swoją porcję. Misty: '' Denis coraz bardziej się rządzi! Muszę to zmienić! Grr! '''Misty: Okej, panie kapitanie naszej drużyny. Przypominam, że to JoJo za nas odpowiada. JoJo: '''Ja? Serio! Haha! Wszyscy na kolana przed królową Jojówką! '''Misty: O, tak! Lucy! Na kolana! Lucy z niechęcią wykonała polecenie Misty. JoJo: Czuję się jak królowa! <3 Denis rzucił swoją porcją w Misty. Misty: Co jest ku***! Bleee, ślimaki! Denis: Musisz przezwyciężyć lęk! Inaczej przegramy! Misty: Spadaj! '''Denis: '' Muszę odpowiadać za naszą drużynę. Nie możemy przegrać. Jeszcze mi za to podziękują. JoJo: Ślimakowata Misty. Hihi. ^^ Zdenerowana Misty zaczęła pakować sobie do ust ślimaki. Misty: Ohyda! Denis: Brawo! To już połowa sukcesu! Lucy i JoJo zabrały się za swoje porcje, a Denis przygotowywał coś na kartce. U drużyny Tubylców 150px U Tubylców bez zmian. Ricardo i Darryl się kłócili, a Pearl malowała sobie paznokcie. :3 Ricardo: '''Znowu zabrałeś mi moją opaskę! Grr! '''Darryl: Bo jest do dupy! Tak jak ty! Ricardo: Twoja wcale nie jest lepsza! Rzucił w Darryl'a butem. Darryl: 'Idź mi z tym! ''Rzucił w niego wiewiórką. '''Ricardo: Aaaa! Wiewiórka! Zaczął biegać dookoła Pearl, która nawet nie reagowała. Ricardo: Zapłacisz mi za to! Przy następnej eliminacji, zrobisz pa, pa! Darryl: Wiesz, że to zależy od Pearl? Prawda, Pearl? :) Pearl nadal nie reagowała. Ricardo: PEARL! Pearl spojrzała w ich stronę. Wyciągnęła z uszu stopery i uśmiechnęła się. Pearl: Co tam? ^^ Pearl: '' Nudzą mnie już te ich jęki i ciągłe kłótnie. Bosh, zostałam ostatnią normalną osobą w tej drużynie.. Nie, żeby Alfie była normalna, ale serio, brakuje mi jej. Teraz wszystko będzie zależeć ode mnie. Mój głos. Ale którego wybrać? Hmm... '''Darryl: '' Muszę znaleźć sposób... '''Ricardo: '' Na przekonanie do siebie.... '''Darryl i Ricardo: '' PEARL! GRRRR! '''Pearl: '' Cóż, w każdym razie nie mogę narzekać na nudę. ^^ Będzie bosko. *_* U drużyny Rozbitków 150px ''Austin spał, Junior próbował coś ugotować, a David... płakał. Junior: Ziomy! Help me! Junior:'' '' Jesteśmy do bani, ej. Cały czas przegrywamy, ej. I cały czas tracimy członków drużyny! Ej. Junior: Płaczuś! Obudź śpiocha! David: Buuuu.. Ja chcę do mamy. ;( Okazało się jednak, że Austin już od jakiegoś czasu był an nogach. Austin: '''Spokojnie dzisiaj do niej wrócisz. '''David: Ale jak toooooo. Buuuu. ;( Austin: Jesteś do bani. To tyle w temacie. Austin: '' Taaa, to moja wina, że przegrywamy. Sądzicie, że się do tego przyznam przy tych frajerach? Żart. Teraz pora na David'a, a z Junior'a wywalę jeszcze przed finałem. '''David: '' Czemu jestem taki do bani..Buuuu. ;( '''Junior: Skąd wiesz, że on odpadnie, ej? Austin: '''Mój głos, twój głos. No chyba, że zmienisz zdanie. '''Junior: '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie nasze! Zrobimy to, bo jesteśmy facetami! '''Austin: W przypadku David'a nie jest to do końca potwierdzone. David: Buuuu. ;( Junior: Jesteśmy silniejsi od pozostałych, bo się nie kłócimy! Austin: Nie? Uważam, że cały czas to robimy. Zresztą w porównaniu z Ricardo czy Denis'em nie żadnych szans. Poza tym z Davidkiem w drużynie nie mamy na co liczyć. Junior: Ty też się nie przykładasz. :P Austin: 'Cóż... racja. Ale proponuję już iść, skoro macie ochotę dziś wygrać. ''Poszli na plac. Plac Wszystkie drużyny zdążyły już tu dotrzeć. Chris stanął na czymś w rodzaju podnośnika. '''Chris: Witam na waszym kolejnym wyzwaniu! Dzisiaj wykażecie się sprytem i szybkością! Justin: '' No to jesteśmy w pi*****. '''Pearl: '''Szybciej! Ricardo obiecał mi maseczkę z wodorostów! '''Darryl:' A ja masaż! ^^ Chris: '''To miło z waszej strony. Skąd taka zmiana? '''Pearl: Chcą być dla mnie mili. To wszystko. ^^ Chris: 'No dobrze. Skupcie się. ''Rzucił JoJo, Darryl'owi oraz Austin'owi po mapie. '''JoJo: Ojej, mogę to zjeść? Chris: Jeżeli chcesz. ^^ Misty: Oddaj mi to! Misty zabrała JoJo mapę. Chris: Na mapie zostały oznaczone trzy bazy, do których musicie dotrzeć. Żeby było ciekawiej, zostały oznaczone cyframi 1-3. W każdej bazie zostały ukryte zegarki, które musicie zatrzymać, bądź rozwalić. Zróbcie z nimi co chcecie, byle dalej nie cykały. Jeżeli nie uda wam się zmieścić w czasie, wtedy zegarki prawdopodobnie ulegną eksplozji, a wy możecie być pewni ceremonii, na której odpadnie jeden wasz przedstawiciel. Jeżeli tak się nie stanie, to radzę jak najszybciej zameldować się tutaj, bo może to zależeć od waszego zwycięstwa. Możecie również spowalniać przeciwników, ale może to zrobić tylko drużyna, która jako pierwsza dobiegnie do bazy. Jakieś pytania? Nie? Misty: Chwila, ja mam! Chris: Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie wiem dokładnie jakie macie czasy na stoperach, ale radzę się spieszyć. Czas, start! Misty: Dzięki za odpowiedź, idioto! Wszystkie drużyny nie oglądając się za siebie zaczęły biec w stronę pierwszej bazy. Oczywiście, żadna z drużyn niepofatygowała się spojrzeć na mapę. '' Las Tak jak można się było tego spodziewać, wszystkie drużyny straciły orientację i nie były w stanie znaleźć pierwszej bazy. U drużyny Owadożerców 150px ''Misty próbowała ogarnąć mapę. Bez skutku. Misty: Nic z tego nie rozumiem... JoJo: Może JoJo spróbuje? ^^ Wszyscy: '''NIE! '''JoJo: A może jednak? Denis: Może ja spróbuję? Misty: Tak, masz. Zobaczymy jak ci pójdzie. Denis przyjrzał się mapie. Po kilku sekundach podał Misty mapę. '' '''Denis:' Jesteśmy parę metrów od pierwszej bazy. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to wystarczy, że przejdziemy przez tamtą ścieżkę i będziemy na miejscu. Misty: '' Świetnie. Brawo, Denis! I tak dzisiaj wylecisz... '''JoJo:' Łłii! Brawo, Denis! Rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go całować. Misty: '''Idziemy! Chcę znowu przegrać! '''Lucy: '''Ale my jeszcze nigdy nie przegraliśmy... '''Misty: Bo mamy w drużynie Denisa! Co nie? :P Denis: Nie. Ale rzeczywiście, musimy się spieszyć. Złapał JoJo za rękę i zaczął iść ścieżką w stronę bazy. Lucy i Misty pobiegły za nimi. U drużyny Rozbitków 150px Austin z mapą poradził sobie znacznie lepiej. Jednak postanowił oszukać drużynę i wprowadzić ją w błąd. Austin: Musimy iść prosto, prosto, prosto, prosto, prosto. I ewentualnie możemy skręcić w lewo. Junior: Seriously? Pokaż mi tę mapę, ej. Austin: Nie wierzysz mi? Idziemy! Nie mamy czasu! David: Ale mnie nogi bolą... ;( Austin: Chodź, marudo... Austin zaczął iść przed siebie. Junior: '''Chodź, mały. Bo go zgubimy. '''David: Buuuu. ;< Junior: '' Rzeczywiście, nie wierzę Austin'owi. Ale muszę. -.- U drużyny Tubylców 150px ''Poza tym, że Ricardo i Darryl wyrywali sobie mapę to nic ciekawego się u nich nie działo. xD Darryl: Oddaj moją mapę! To ja tu jestem kapitanem! Ricardo: Spadaj! Ja się znam na tym lepiej! W końcu rozerwali mapę. Teraz każdy z nich miał jedną część mapy. '' '''Darryl:' No, brawo! Ricardo: 'To twoja wina! '''Pearl: '''DOSYĆ! Oddajcie mi tę mapę! Albo raczej to, co z niej pozostało. ''Co ciekawe, chłopcy szybko oddali jej skrawki mapy. '''Pearl: Jeżeli dobrze widzę, to musimy iść na północ. Co znaczy, że idziemy w odwrotnym kierunku. Musimy się spieszyć, bo przez wasze kłótnie straciliśmy masę czasu. Za mną! Zaczęła iść i co jakiś czas spoglądała w mapę. Darryl: Pięknie, Pearl! ^^ Ricardo: I tak ona na ciebie zagłosuje! Darryl: Raczej na ciebie! Ricardo: Nie! Darryl: Tak! Zaczęli podążać szlakiem Pearl, chociaż nie przerywali sobie kłótni. Baza numero uno 150px Jako pierwsza do bazy dotarła drużyna owadożerców, co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. JoJo: Łłłii! Jesteśmy pierwsi. <3 Denis spojrzał na zegarek, który trzymał w ręku i wyciągnął z niego baterie. Denis: Załatwione. A JoJo rzuciła zegarkiem o drzewo. xD Zaskoczona drużyna spojrzała na nią. JoJo: No co? Żeby się czasem sam nie włączył. Hihi. ^^ Denis: Taaa... Lucy: '''Sądzicie, że moglibyśmy kogoś spowolnić? '''Misty: '''Jasne! Tych tępaków z drużyny Tubylców! Zresztą, zrobimy to przy każdej następnej bazie! '''Denis: Nie wydaje mi się. Piszą tu, że możemy wykonać blokady tylko raz. A musi ją wykonać.... Kapitan zespołu. Czyli w tym przypadku nasza JoJo. JoJo: Ojej! <3 Cóż za zaszczyt! <3 Misty: No to... JoJo, zrób to teraz! Denis: Sądzę, że będzie lepiej, jeżeli zrobimy to później. Póki co, nie widać w pobliżu żadnej drużyny, a więc mamy dużą przewagę. Misty: Nie! Zrobimy to teraz! JoJo! JoJo: Denisaczek ma rację. <3 On zawsze ma rację. <3 Tuuuulimy. <3 Misty: '''Grrr! '''Denis: Następna baza jest niedaleko. Wystarczy, że przeprawimy się przez rzekę. Lucy: Od kiedy na tej wyspie jest rzeka? Misty: Od kiedy Chris tu rządzi. Dobra, idziemy. Nie mamy czasu! Pobiegli w stronę następnej bazy. Tymczasem chwilę później, przy pierwszej bazie pojawiła się drużyna..... 150px ....Tubylców! Co ciekawe, zdeterminowana Pearl nadal szła na przodzie. Udało jej się nawet uciszyć kompanów. Taśma klejąca czyni cuda. ^^ Pearl: O! Wreszcie jesteś! Podbiegła do bazy i energicznie rzuciła zegarkiem o ziemię. Przy okazji, rozwaliła go swoim obcasem. Pearl: Chłopaki, idziemy. ^^ Jednak, nigdzie ich nie było. Pearl: Hmmm... Pewnie już poszli dalej. No cóż... Poszła dalej. Tymczasem zakneblowani Darryl i Ricardo wpadli w pułapkę i wisieli teraz na drzewie. Rzeka U drużyny Owadożerców 150px Tymczasem Owadożercy właśnie budowali mostek by przejść na drugą część wyspy. '' '''Denis:' JoJo, poszłabyś po parę następnych bali? Brakuje dokładnie trzech, a muszę trzymać pozostałe, bo inaczej się rozlecą. JoJo: '''Oczywiście. ^^ '''Misty: Pójdę z tobą! JoJo: Okej! <3 Kiedy oddaliły się od Lucy i Denis'a, Misty przyciągnęła JoJo do siebie. Misty: Co ty wyrabiasz? Masz robić co ci każę! Rozumiesz?! Żaden Denis nie może mieć na ciebie wpływu! JoJo: Ale on jest taki kochany... <3 Misty: '''Kochany? To frajer! Jeżeli dzisiaj przegramy, to głosujemy właśnie na niego! Rozumiesz?! '''JoJo: Ale... Misty: ROZUMIESZ?! JoJo: Jasne. ^^ Misty: Wspaniale. Wracamy. Kiedy wróciły już do swojej drużyny, okazało się, że mają... gości. 150px 150px Misty: Co wy tu robicie? Junior: Nie uwierzycie! Zgubliśmy się! Ej. Misty: Wspaniale. Ale nie rozumiem.. Więc co tu robicie? Junior: Próbujemy dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest pierwsza baza! Misty: Macie przecież mapę. :P Austin: Cóż... Nie mamy. JoJo: Wystarczy, że pójdziecie w prawo, a później przejdziecie przez takie wielkie krzaki i.... Owadożercy: JOJO! Austin: Ojej, dziękujemy za cenne informacje. Powodzenia. <3 Rozbitkowie pobiegli do pierwszej bazy. Lucy: Świetnie. JoJo: Jestem bardzo miła. ^^ Misty: Grrr! Denis? Mostek gotowy? Denis: Tak. W sumie to żadne bale nie były mi już potrzebne. :P Chwilę później spokojnie mogli już przejść na drugą stronę wyspy. Poszło im bardzo szybko, a druga baza była na wyciągnięcie ręki, kiedy.... Lucy: O nie! JoJo: 'Jaki ładny! <3 ''...Na drodze stanął im Ezekiel. Baza numero uno 150px '''Junior: Super, ziomy! W końcu jesteśmy! Austin: Ehhh... David: Jejciu! Junior wskoczył do bazy i zaczął nerwowo przeszukiwać wszystkie półki w poszukiwaniu zegarka odmierzającego czas. Junior: Nie ma! Men! Menowie! Chodźcie tu! Austin i David po chwili pojawili się w bazie. Austin: Zrobiłeś to, co miałeś zrobić? Junior: Nie ma! Nie ma! Austin spojrzał na blat i jego uwagę przykuł zegarek, który odmierzał już ostatnie 5 sekund. Austin: Cholera! Junior! Tam! Pokazał palcem w stronę zegarka. Zostały 3 sekundy. Junior: Ooo! Złapał zegarek. 2 sekundy. David: Szybko! Nie chcę umierać! ;( Junior wyciągnął baterie i zgniótł zegarek. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Austin: 'Cholerne szczęście. Idziemy. ''Nie wiedzieli, gdzie iść, dlatego postanowili iść przez siebie. Oczywiście, natknęli się na dyndających Darryl'a i Ricardo. '''Austin: O, cóż za niespodzianka. David: Po-pomożemy im? Junior wskoczył na drzewo, a po chwili chłopaki byli już uwolnieni. Austin: No idiota! Po prostu idiota! Ricardo: Dzięki, frajerzy! Darryl: To miło z waszej strony. ^^ Ricardo: Chodź, Darryl! Pójdziemy poszukać Pearl! Pobiegli śmiejąc się. Junior: Rzeczywiście. I'm idiot. Austin: 'No co ty?! ''Pobiegli za Darryl'em i Ricardo. Niedaleko bazy numero dos 150px Tak, teraz pora na Owadożerców. Jakby ktoś nie pamiętał, to na ich drodze stanął Ezekiel. xD '''Ezekiel: Agrrr! JoJo: Ojej, i jeszcze udaje pieska. <3 Denis: Hmm.. Misty: W sumie, to czemu my się go boimy? Lucy: 'Bo to Ezekiel. ''Ezekiel zbliżył się do drużyny, a zwłaszcza do JoJo. '''JoJo: On chce się bawić. <3 Podbiegła do Ezekiela i zaczęła go głaskać. JoJo: Grzeczny. ^^ Denis: Misty... Zajmij się drugą bazą, a my Ezekielem. Misty: 'Spoko. Zaraz wracam. ''Misty szybko się ulotniła. Oczywiście, nikt nie zauważył jej zniknięcia. '''JoJo: A może chcesz się pobawić z resztą mojej drużyny? ^^ JoJo podniosła Ezekiela, a ten nawet nie protestował. JoJo: To jak nowe zwierzątko domowe. ^^ Lucy zbliżyła się do zwierzątka i zaczęła go głaskać. Niechętnie zrobił to również Denis. Denis: Rzeczywiście, grzeczny. Po chwili pojawiła się Misty. Misty: '''Załatwione. '''JoJo: O, Misty. <3 Chodź, mamy nowe zwierzątko drużynowe. <3 Misty: Innym razem? Została nam ostatnia baza, a wcale nie byliśmy pierwsi. Denis: Ktoś nas wyprzedził? Kto? Misty: Zdaje się, że to na pewno nie byli Rozbitkowie. Denis: Skąd ty... Denis odwrócił się. Biegli do nich Austin, David i Junior. 150px 150px Misty: Znowu wy?! Austin: '''Też się cieszymy, że was widzimy. ^^ '''Misty: JoJo! Nic im nie mów! Denis: Przecież druga baza jest parę metrów przed nimi. David: Serio? Denis: facepalm Misty: 'Tak! I weźcie sobie go! ''Rzuciła Ezekielem w drużynę Rozbitków. Owadożercy uciekli. 'Austin: '''Odejdź, brzydalu! ''Ezekiel zaczął wyrywać mu włosy. '''Rozbitkowie: AAAAAA! Plaża U drużyny Tubylców 150px Pearl samotnie przemierzała plażę. To właśnie tutaj miała znajdować się trzecia baza. Udało jej się jednak natrafić na Ricardo i Darryl'a. Pearl: Gdzie wy byliście?! Ricardo: Nie pytaj. Jak sobie radzisz? Pearl: Świetnie, została nam już tylko ostatnia baza. Darryl: Gdzie jest? Pearl: Powinna być tutaj.. Ricardo: Pokaż tę mapę. Pearl podała mu mapę. Ricardo przyjrzał się jej i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ricardo: Pearl, ta mapa jest do góry nogami. Co oznacza, że trzecia baza jest na plaży. Ale tej opuszczonej. Pearl: Fakt. Ale teraz możemy przegrać... Darryl: Spokojnie. Damy radę. :3 Pobiegli. Niedaleko bazy numero tres 150px Owadożercy dobiegli do plaży. Szybko uporali się z ruchomymi piaskami i wężami. Misty wskoczyła do bazy i rozwaliła zegarek. Misty: Cóż, jesteśmy pierwsi. JoJo! Spowolnij Tubylców lub Rozbitków! JoJo: Co? Jasne. <3 JoJo zabrała pieczątkę i przyglądała się uważnie logom drużyn. Zapieczętowała jedno z log. JoJo: '''Gotowe! ^^ '''Misty: Świetnie, kogoś zapieczętowałaś? JoJo: '''Owadożerców. <3 '''Głos Chris'a: JoJo spowolniła drużynę Owadożerców! Co za frajerka! Haha! Drużyna zrobiła wielkie oczy, a Misty zrobiła się cała czerwona. Misty: '''Ty k*** p**** s***** p*********** q******** w***** s******* g*********** c*********** l**** s***** w******** t******* b******** s****** w******* i*****! '''JoJo: Ojej, serio? Dziękuję. <3 Denis: Misty, spokojnie. Z moich wyliczeń i tak mamy duże szanse na zwycięstwo. Na ile nas spowolniłaś, JoJo? JoJo: Na dwie godziny. <3 Denis: No to możemy już się szykować do eliminacji.... Tymczasem na horyzoncie pojawiła się drużyna....... 150px ....Tubylców! Pearl: Ojej, utknęliście, co? :D 150px 150px Ricardo roztrzaskał zegarek na części. Darryl: Dzięki, JoJo. To miło z twojej strony. ^^ Bay, bay! Frajerzy! Pobiegli na plac. Denis: Może być już tylko gorzej. Dobrą godzinę i 55 minut później. 150px Lucy spała, a Misty nadal wrzeszczała na JoJo. xD Ta natomiast całowała się z Denis'em. Misty: '' Czy to sen? Jak można być takim chorym umysłowo? Jednak można! '''Misty: Grrr! Przez ciebie przegramy! Poraz pierwszy! A ja nigdy nie przegrywam! JoJo: Ale będzie fajnie. <3 Zobaczysz. :3 Misty: Będzie? Oczywiście, że będzie... Misty: '' Cóż, JoJo czy Denis? Z jednej strony dobra sojuszniczka bez mózgu oraz władczy, ale za to pomocny i silny przeciwnik... Hmmm... '''Misty: Zostało 5 minut. Rozbitków nadal nie ma. Cóż, po chwili w końcu się pojawili. 150px 150px Misty: Pięknie.... Obudź się, Lus! Lucy: '''Tak? '''JoJo: Ojej, ale wyglądacie. <3 Owadożercy spojrzeli na pół łysego Austin'a. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Austin: Ha ha ha. Zaraz to naprawię. Jak tylko wrócę do domu! JoJo: Ale w tym czymś ci do twarzy. <3 Austin: Śmieszne? Denis: '''Gdzie zgubiliście Ezekiel'a? '''David: Uciekł. Więcej go nie widzieliśmy. Junior: A wy nie powinniście być na mecie? Austin: Nie słyszałeś Chris'a? Spowolnili się, frajerzy. Denis: Chyba będzie trzeba rozegrać to w wyścigu... Junior rozwalił zegarek. W tym samym czasie, skończyło się spowolnienie Owadożerców. Misty: Biegiem, ludzie! I drużyny zaczęły biec w stronę słońca. <3 Plac Chris: Już za chwilę tu będą! Kto to będzie?! Cóż za emocje! Kunegunda: Aż zsikałam się z tych emocji. <3 Chris odsunął się od Kunegundy. A na metę zameldowała się drużyna......... 150px ..... To tylko drużyna Tubylców. Spoko. xD Chris: '''O! Brawo, Tubylcy! Nie spodziewałem się was na pierwszym miejscu! '''Pearl: Dla chcącego, nie ma nic trudnego. <3 Chris: 'Tym bardziej gratuluję. ''Ricardo i Darryl zaczęli podrzucać Pearl do góry. '''Chris: Euforia nastała. :3 O! Widzę następną drużynę, drużyny? Rzeczywiście. Bardzo blisko mety były już drużyny Owadożerców i Rozbitków. Chris: A drugie miejsce zajmuje............ .... .... .... .... .... .... Kropki. <3 .... .... ... .. . 150px Chris: Drużyna ROZBITKÓW! BRAWO, BRAWO! Natomiast trzecie... 150px Chris: Owadożercy? Hoho, tego się nie spodziewałem. Misty: Grrr! Chris: Pora na waszą pierwszą ceremonię! W 8 odcinku. xD Przed ceremonią Denis i JoJo siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. JoJo: '''Przepraszam. Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło... '''Denis: Spokojnie, to nie twoja wina. JoJo: Moja. A teraz pewnie odpadniesz... Denis: Cóż, nie zależy mi. JoJo: No chyba, że zagłosujemy na Misty! Tak! Jestem genialna. <3 Denis: Będzie remis. Nie rób tego. Głosuj na mnie. JoJo: Ale nie chcę... ;< Denis: 'Dobrze wiem, że chcesz. Misty kazała ci mnie poderwać. ''JoJo spojrzała na niego. Miała łzy w oczach. '''JoJo: Ty... Wiedziałeś? Denis: Jasne. Od dawna. Szczerze, to wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. JoJo: Tak. Prawda. Ale od tego czasu bardzo się do ciebie przywiązałam i.... Denis: '''Nie mówmy już o tym. Co powiesz na... Ostatni raz? '''JoJo: Ostatni? ;( Denis: '''Mamy "pierwszy raz", to czemu nie mogłoby być ostatniego? :P '''JoJo: Eh, no dobra. :D Mrrrr. :* Pokój Zwierzeń Misty: Bay, Denisaczku. <3 Bleee. Lucy: Denis. Dziewczyny muszą trzymać się razem. Denis: Myślę, że mój głos i tak niczego nie zmieni. JoJo: 'To wszystko moja wina... Czemu mamy takie badziewne logo. -.- Ceremonia ''Zawodnicy czekali na werdykt. '''Kunegunda: Pierwsza ceremonia, pierwsze głosowanie. Jak się czujecie? Misty: Do dupy. Kunegunda: Świetnie! ^^ Łap kokoska, Lucy. <3 Rzuciła jej kokosa. Lucy: Dzięki. ^^ Kunegunda: Hmmm... ... ... ... O dziwo, JoJo. Łap kokoska. <3 JoJo łapie kokosa i przytula go. '' '''Kunegunda:' I nasza zagrożona dwójka. Misty czy Denis? Denis czy Misty? Ostatni koks wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chrześcijanin tańczy. <3 ... ... ... Dramatic melody ... ... ... ... MISTY! Brawo, kochana. <3 Rzuciła jej kokosa. Kunegunda: Denis. Trzy głosy. Przykro mi. JoJo: Trzy?! Denis: '' Wiedziałem, że JoJo nie zagłosuje na mnie. Cóż. '''Misty:' Narka, frajerze. :P Kunegunda: I moja ulubiona część odcinka. <3 Lot Wstydu Owadożerki ^^ machały Denisowi na pożegnanie. Denis odleciał. Kunegunda: Kolejny odcinek z głoooowy. <3 A wy oglądajcie... Owadożerki: PRZYGODĘ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI EVER! <3 Odcinek był.... Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji Denis'a? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobał Ezekiel w roli cameo? Był extra! <33 Był beznadziejna. :< Twoja ulubiona drużyna, to drużyna... Drużyna Owadożerców! ^^ Drużyna Tubylców! ^^ Drużyna Rozbitków! ^^ Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Austin Darryl David JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Austin Darryl David JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki